


In the Light

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Developing Relationship, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Based on the song "I Should Tell You" from the musical "Rent", Scorpius is having reservations about his and Albus' new relationship, and they have a moment in the snow.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	In the Light

**Author's Note:**

> I combined two of my favorite things: Rent and Scorbus :)

The sky was dark and cloudy above them, but under the streetlight of Honeydukes, Albus and Scorpius’ faces were lit in the frigid cold. Albus kissed Scorpius again, just as he had done for the first time that day beside the Whomping Willow. Albus wasn’t one for keeping track of things, but his kisses with Scorpius were one thing that he would willingly tally. Scorpius shivered beneath his lips, causing Al to pull away and rub his boyfriend’s arms. Wow, boyfriend.  
“Do we need to go inside again? You seem awfully cold.”  
Scorpius shivered again under Albus’ touch,  
“No, no it isn’t the cold, I’ve got on enough layers to be a polar bear.”  
Al looked at him quizzingly and Scorpius aimed his gaze at the ground.  
“What is it then, Scorpius?”  
Scorpius exhaled into the cold air, looking at his breath appear and then disappear once more into nothingness. His words hit the ground,  
“I should tell you…”  
He just needed to say it. No one should start a relationship with hidden concerns, especially when said relationship is with Albus. Wow, relationship.  
“I’m scared.” Was all that came out.  
Al tried to get Scorpius to look at him.  
“Of what, Scorpius, whatever it is I will protect you from it-”  
“No, Albus,” Scorpius looked up at him and backed away a little, he needed to be shielded,  
“It isn’t something you can protect me from.”  
“What is it then?”  
“This.”  
“This?”  
“I’m-I’m scared of this. Of relationships. Boyfriend and boyfriend. I’m a disaster at it- in fact I’ve never had anything this serious, which just shows how disastrous I’ve been in the past-”  
Albus grabbed Scorpius’ hand and pulled him back under the streetlight.  
“I haven’t either, Scorpius, but that doesn’t matter.”  
Tears formed in Scorpius’ eyes. Albus just didn’t get it, it wasn’t going to be easy for him.  
“Albus-”  
“It doesn’t matter, because we both want this. We both have feelings for each other and want to be together, so why not try? We’ve been through worse, haven’t we? Time travel, isolation, evil witches and everything in between. We can handle this, Scorpius. I don’t know two people who would be better fit to handle it than us.”  
Maybe it was how Albus said it; with all the passion he possessed. Or maybe it was the scene of it; snow beginning to fall on their heads and in turn giving Al a dusting of white flakes. Or maybe it was his words; the fact he said what Scorpius needed to hear, not because he knew that, but because he meant it. Whatever it was, it made Scorpius himself kiss his boyfriend for the first time that day. His hands snaked around Al’s neck and the Potter returned the gesture around his waist. They sank into each other, both feeling the seething heat under all the cold. Albus pulled away only a little, just enough to say something practically inaudible.  
“As long as we’re getting things out in the open here, I should tell you, I think I’m falling in love with you.”  
Scorpius’ tears spilled at the words he never thought would come out of Albus’ mouth, not even after a whirlwind of a day.  
“I think I’m already in love with you.”  
Albus fiercely kissed Scorpius again, leaving no room for other words to be said, only felt.

Here we go, they both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave Kudos and comments, and follow me on Tumblr @Ms-Peppersimp !


End file.
